


Joie de Vivre

by Imorz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Making Out, Not Really Character Death, Pain, Poetry, Surreal, lil bit fluff, psycho boyfriend
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Abadi. Jeongin tidak menginginkan itu.





	Joie de Vivre

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Stray Kids sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

  
  
Jarum jam tidak pernah berhenti.

Jeongin meminta supir taksi untuk menepi, ketika ia melihat Hyunjin berada di depan teater seorang diri dengan setangkai payung hitam di tangan. Riasannya luntur sebab banyu hujan. Kenapa tidak menggunakan payungnya alih-alih memilih kebasahan?

Jeongin menarik lengan Hyunjin masuk.

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu,” sambungnya seraya memeluk.

Terdengar isak tangis dan mulut Hyunjin. Tadinya supir taksi ingin mengomel melihat kursi belakangnya basah, namun melihat dua insan di belakangnya berpelukan dengan sendu membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Wajah mereka yang pucat putih pun memberikan sedikit kecurigaan.

Dingin sekali kulitnya. Jeongin meringis menyentuh tangan Hyunjin yang gemetar.

“Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?” tanyanya parau.

Kalau boleh jujur—tidak, semua tidak akan baik-baik saja. Untuk sekarang. Jeongin bukan tempat terbaik untuk bersandar, atau berteduh, atau mereda sedih. Tetapi ia hadir; semoga beruntung tidak menjadi orang yang merepotkan, setidaknya ia hadir untuk membalas peluk.

“Jeongin?”

“Aku tidak tahu, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin menatapnya, bagian matanya kemerahan, Jeongin pun sungkan menepis air mata yang terus terkucur.

“Setidaknya—“

“Ya, setidaknya?”

“Setidaknya, kau ada bersamaku pada masa sulitku, seperti ini, seperti sedia kala, seperti yang ada-ada.”

“Padahal aku tidak banyak berbuat apa pun.”

“Selain hanya membalas pelukanku.”

Jeongin meremas pundak Hyunjin. “Benar sekali.”

Lelaki itu kembali memeluknya, kali ini lebih erat, erat, pikir Jeongin ia tidak mampu bernapas dengan baik kali ini. Roda bergerak membentuk torsi, supir taksi membawa mereka ke suatu tempat, ke sebuah lapangan penuh rumput hijau dan batu nisan.

Hujan masih mengguyur, Jeongin dan Hyunjin kembali kebasahan.

“Kali ini apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin tertunduk, meremas tangkai payung hitamnya, dan berjalan menuju sebuah kubur. “Aku mencekik.”

Langkah Jeongin mengikuti dari belakang. Ia menatap rambut belakang Hyunjin yang kuyup.

“Kenapa?”

“Jeongin selalu tampak indah pada saat seperti itu.”

“Saat kematianku menjelang?”

Hyunjin mendongak. Ia melempar payung ke atas kubur, pada batu nisan bertuliskan nama Yang Jeongin. Tangannya terangkat menggapai titik-titik air. Matanya terpejam menikmati dingin.

“Kau begitu cantik, Jeongin, sayangku, seluruh duniaku. Air matamu, suaramu yang terbata-bata, kulit putihmu yang berubah merah kemudian ungu,” Hyunjin menangis, emosinya meluap-luap. “Semua hal itu begitu indah, begitu laksmi. Kau bertanya kenapa aku selalu jutaan kali jatuh cinta padamu, dan tidak pernah merasa muak? Karena memang hanya kau yang mampu membuatku sebahagia ini. Hidup bersamamu dalam keabadian membuatku sentosa.”

Jarum jam tidak pernah berhenti.

Manusia terus mati dan hidup sesuai aturan dunia. Yang Jeongin merusak tatanannya. Ia akan terus bangkit setiap kali umurnya habis, memulai kembali dari nol. Hyunjin dan ia hidup di era perang dunia kedua, terus menikmati zaman berkembang hingga sekarang.

Keabadian membuat keduanya terperosok, yang satu dalam kebosanan, yang satu dalam kepuasan.

Hyunjin ingin melihatnya mati, tetapi juga bersedih setiap kali Jeongin mengembuskan napas terakhir (dan ia akan kembali berbahagia melihat kekasihnya bangkit dari suatu tempat dan menjemputnya dari suatu tempat pula). Jeongin tidak dapat berbuat banyak—karena ia pun memang menginginkan mati.

Sebuah kuburan dikhususkan untuk Jeongin yang mendambakan dimensi lain. Hyunjin yang membuatkannya beberapa dekade lalu. Mereka akan ke tempat yang sama setiap kali Jeongin mati, mengenang, menangis, seolah-olah orang terkasih memang sudah tiada.

Kemarin Hyunjin mencekiknya. Ketika mereka baru saja selesai bercinta, masih dengan selimut tergulung menutupi kelamin, Hyunjin tiba-tiba duduk di perutnya dan mencekik dengan merana; Jeongin tidak pernah dapat menerka emosi lelaki itu, selalu sulit untuk digambarkan.

Jeongin aku cinta padamu. Jeongin aku cinta padamu.

Telinga Jeongin memang merah mendengar kalimat yang sama berulang kali, tetapi tak pernah jemu.

“Harus berapa kali lagi aku mengulang hidup hanya untuk memuaskanmu? Kenapa tidak kau kubur saja aku selamanya di dalam tanah? Biar di makan cacing-cacing, maka daging ini tidak tumbuh kembali.”

“Aku pernah membakarmu, sayang. Aku pernah memotongmu, aku pernah mematahkanmu, namun kau selalu kembali hadir. Jangan salah, aku senang melihatmu kembali memelukku.”

“Hyunjin....”

“Kita adalah keganjilan itu sendiri. Aturan tidak berlaku pada kita, maka dari itu kita membuat aturan kita sendiri.”

Tatapan Jeongin menunduk, ia memandang jari-jari, lantas mematahkan kelingkingnya dengan tenang. Lambat laun, tulang yang diarahkan sembarang itu kembali ke permulaan. Jeongin berdecak melihat pergerakan itu begitu lambat namun pasti terekam dalam kepalanya.

Hyunjin tiba-tiba menciumnya. Terasa dingin dan bibirnya gemetar.

“Mati bersama?”

“Bagaimana caranya?” tanya Jeongin lalu kembali menuntut cium.

“Terjun dari atap gedung?”

“Aku sudah pernah melakukannya—kau yang mendorongku.”

Hyunjin menatapnya sayu, bibirnya tersenyum. “Kali ini silakan kau yang tentukan.”

Jeongin hampir saja memberi usul untuk mengigit leher satu sama lain, namun mengingat Hyunjin lebih beringas daripada ia, membuatnya berpikir; ah, ia pasti akan mati lebih dulu. Tidak akan ada yang namanya mati bersama-sama kalau begitu.

“Katakan saja kita kehabisan ide tentang bagaimana caranya mati, jadi bagaimana kalau kita nikmati saja hidup ini? Toh, dengan hidup pun, rasanya seperti mati, ‘kan?”

Hyunjin menerjangnya dengan pelukan. “Sayangku, apa yang kudengar barusan?”

“Aku menyerah,” tangan dingin Jeongin menggapai belakang Hyunjin, memeluknya erat; memeluk miliknya sepanjang masa. “Kau mendengar aku yang menyerah, Hyunjin.”

“Jangan menangis.”

“Aku tidak menangis.”

Bibir Hyunjin mengecup pipinya, menghirup aroma tubuh yang bercampur dengan petrikor dan tanah kuburan. “Hiduplah bersamaku. Abadilah bersamaku.”

Jeongin tidak suka kata abadi sebenarnya. Tetapi bibir Hyunjin kini mengucapkannya, dan Jeongin tidak tahu harus patuh dengan siapa—egonya atau permintaan kirana hati.

“Kalau begitu jangan cekik aku lagi.”

“Tidak akan!” Hyunjin melepaskan pelukan secara mendadak. Ia menatap Jeongin dengan kesungguhan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. “Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jika suatu saat aku mengulanginya, ingatkan aku tentang hari ini.”

Jeongin tersenyum. Ia menangkup wajah Hyunjin, menciumnya lagi dengan penuh cinta, penuh kasih sayang—oh, betapa ia menyayangi lelaki yang telah menemaninya bertahun-tahun ini. Janganlah sampai dipisahkan. Menjadi gila lebih menyusahkan.

Keabadian ini mungkin disebabkan oleh doa-doa konyol yang sering Jeongin pinta. Ia ingin terus bersama Hyunjin, selamanya, tanpa ada akhir hayat. Maka saat ia menemukan fakta bahwa luka yang tadinya tersayat tiba-tiba mengering dalam hitungan detik, ia sadar bahwa kekuatan doa bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka. Lihat siapa yang tertawa saat ini. Setan atau takdir?

Baiklah, hidup. Kali ini kaumenang. Jeongin bersedia menjadi budak kehidupan selamanya sampai kau benar-benar menjadi musnah dan berantakan bersama debu dan tetulangan. Namun, jangan sampai kauberani memisahkan ia dengan Hyunjin, sungguh jangan.

Atau sebaliknya, celakalah kehidupan beserta anak buahnya; mereka akan menjadi budak-budak.

_Jarum jam_   
_yang sedang bergerak itu_   
_tengah tertawa_   
_bukan iblis, setan, atau hantu_   
_bukan pula takdir_   
_tetapi waktu_   
_kau dibercandai waktu_   
_sepenuhnya adalah sebuah lelucon baginya_   
_dengarlah_   
_gelak tawanya yang menggelegar._

.

  
.

  
.

  
Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm suck at making poetry ;-;
> 
> anw, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
